charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse
In the hierarchy of supernatural evil, the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse are a powerful breed above demons. They are empowered by The Source of All Evil and charged with the destruction of the world. Ferocious. They are impossible to vanquish, and each horseman has his own, violent, specialty and abilities but all displayed the abilities of immortality, immunity to witches' powers, conjuring horses and a form of fading. Although impossible to vanquish, the Source is the only one who can. Each time a group of Horsemen fail to bring about the Apocalypse they are killed, and four more are anointed. Each of the times where the world has been on the brink of the Apocalypse, like the times of Hitler or the Cuban missile crisis, it has been due to a team of horsemen almost succeeding, but then failed and been destroyed and replaced by a new team. The Horsemen The Omega Tattoo Each of the Four Horsemen have the Omega tattooed on their necks. It is a symbol which literally means "The End". Any demon with this tattoo is one of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. Results The Horsemen view the results of their work on televisions. The number of victims appears on a board which has a picture of every horsemen and the amount of innocents they need to have kill before their deadline. Image:HorsemenBoard1.jpg|Death and War Image:HorsemenBoard2.jpg|Strife and Famine Image:HorsemenTV.jpg|The Horsemen see the result of their work on televisions. Portal to an Astral Plane Mixed Spells When the sisters were searching Strife in the Book of Shadows they guessed that he was the Demon of Anarchy. When the Strife, Famine, Death, Phoebe and Piper stood in a pentagram with Prue and War in the middle, Piper and Phoebe casted the spell to vanquish the demon of Anarchy and Strife casted a spell to vanquish witches (in an old, dead language). The combination of those spells caused a portal to open to another plane and sucked Prue and War in. Saving Prue and War Because they need each other, Piper, Phoebe and the 3 left Horsemen have to work with each other to free Prue and War. Piper and Phoebe, who didn't know who they are and how dangerous they can be at the time, agreed to work with them. Vanquish Only a few minutes before the deadline of the Horsemen, Piper, Phoebe and the Horsemen come together to save Prue and War. Upon shaking hands, Phoebe gets a premonition seeing the world's fate if they bring War out of the plane he's trapped in. Phoebe hesitates and doesn't cast the spell, causing the horsemen to get very frustrated. Suddenly the portal opens. The Horsemen figured this is because of the Source of all Evil. Phoebe and Piper quickly cast the spell and bring Prue back from the plane she was trapped in with War. As the sisters look back, they see all four horsemen getting vanquished. The Horsemen were vanquished by the Source of All Evil. Although they are still unknown, four other demons have been chosen as the new horsemen. After the death of the Source there was probably no more horseman anointed since the Source was the one who empowered them. It is not stated what would have happened after The Source himself and his baby got vanquished. Notes and References *Similar to how Piper and Phoebe view Prue as the strongest and think they can't defeat the forces of evil without her, Death, Strife and Famine feel the same way about War. Appearance The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse appeared in a total of 1 episode throughout the course of the series. ;Season 2 :Apocalypse, Not Category:Demons Category:Evils Vanquished Category:Ultimate Powers Category:Upper-Level Demons